


All Day In Bed

by LittleSpoole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Couple, Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, laying in bed, no pain in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoole/pseuds/LittleSpoole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys stay in bed all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Day In Bed

“What time is it?”  
“Mmm… barely noon.”  
“Jesus, James, we’ve got to get up!” Bruce argued for the hundredth time.   
“Lemme consider that…” James wrapped himself tighter around Bruce’s body, his head resting on Bruce’s large chest. “Yeah… I’ve decided not to get up. This is too nice.”  
“Ugh, James!” Bruce grew impatient. “We can’t just sit here all day doing nothing.”  
“Honey, I don’t intend to do nothing-”  
“If this is some sly-ass innuendo-”   
“... I intend to do you.”  
“Fuck you, you fuck.”  
“Wow that’s like, perfect backwards too.”  
“Shut. Up.”  
James giggled against Bruce’s chest. He loved to edge him like that, but never make him really angry. Bruce put his arm around James and played with his hair. The sunlight from the half closed drapes lay across their bodies like another blanket. It was warm and smooth, a perfectly lit afternoon for sleeping together.   
Bruce’s phone beeped.   
“Shit that’s them.”  
“Bruce-”  
“James they know where we are. We’re not at a wedding we’re just laying around-”  
“How the fuck would Adam even know that babe-”   
“They going to be so fucking mad-”  
James rolled on top of Bruce and placed a finger on the man’s babbling lips.   
“Then let them.” James said. “Let them be furious. We’ve been working non-stop, we have our share done. Work deserves rest, so we’re going to lay here and cuddle, and fuck, and do all that weird couple-y stuff til tonight, and then we’re going to keep doing it.” James starred down at Bruce with intent passion.   
“I love you.” Bruce whispered.  
“Yeah?” A wide grin fell across James’ face. “Eh, you’re not that bad I guess.”  
Bruce pulled him in for one for kiss. He stopped complaining about laying around.


End file.
